


Love, Actually

by MysticMerc



Series: Sherlock Seasonal Cheer [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas at 221B Baker Street, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Flirting, Love Actually References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMerc/pseuds/MysticMerc
Summary: December 3rdPrompt: Love, Actually: That porn stunt double does not look like me AT ALL what are you on about





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your comments on yesterdays oneshot! I think this is one of my favourite prompts/ ideas!

“Why do we have to watch this? You know I hate romantic comedies,” Sherlock grouched.

John was fiddling with the DVD player trying to get the film up and running. Lestrade had badgered on about this film when they went out for drinks last weekend so he’d rented it on a whim. And some of his favourite actors were in it so it must be good.

“It’s a Christmas film and it’s nearly Christmas, Sherlock. And we haven’t watched a film together for ages,” John replied.

It was true. After the Bond film marathon, they hadn’t spent much time watching films together. Occasionally they would both be in the living room at the same time while a film was on TV but that was different. John had even let Sherlock pick the snacks (mostly popcorn in varying flavours and French Fancies). Despite his theories about eating, the detective sure could eat when he wanted to.

“Come on. Budge over, love,” John said gently as he squeezed onto the sofa beside his partner.

Sherlock grumbled slightly at the film choice but still slumped against John’s side, his head resting on John’s chest. He felt fingers threading through his curls and decided they should watch films together more often. Sherlock could feel the rumble of John’s laughter through his chest and was beginning to enjoy himself rather a lot. Especially when a certain silver haired actor appeared on the screen.

“John...”

John smoothed his hair and shushed him.

“John.”

John grunted softly in response, encouraging him to speak but far too engrossed to pay too attention.

“That man, John, the porn stunt double.”

“What about him?” he hissed.

“He looks almost _exactly_ like you.”

John was so astounded by this that he paused the film. Sherlock sat up and looked between his partner and the frozen image on the screen to confirm his suspicions.

“I _do not_ look like him.”

“No, of course not. _He_ looks like _you.”_

“The light must be playing tricks on you. We look nothing alike!”

“The resemblance is uncanny. Strip off and stand like that and it’s exactly you!”

“Nope. That man does _not_ look like me, Sherlock. It’s the lighting. You’re not even paying attention.”

Sherlock grunted and nestled back into John’s arms as he pressed play. The scene changed and, for a while, they forgot about the porn stunt double. Until the man reappeared in another scene. And another. And another. Sherlock grew more and more certain that they looked the same to the point where he was almost unsure whether it was really John or not. If it wasn’t for the lack of a bullet wound scar on his shoulder, Sherlock would have believed it.

“I’m telling you now, Sherlock Holmes, he doesn’t look like me,” John said, although his voice sounded uncertain.

Sherlock really was enjoying this film. He disliked romantic comedies but empathised with the characters' relationship failings. And the final scene in the airport left him with an unexpectedly warm feeling in his chest.

“OK. I’m willing to admit, there was _some_ resemblance.”

“Well, uh...” Sherlock cleared his throat “There were some scenes involving your _doppelganger_ that were... rather interesting.”

John nearly choked on the last of his popcorn in surprise. He sat up and looked down at the man at his side.

“They might have given me some ideas for things we could try out. You know, later...”

“You weren’t thinking about that through the entire film were you?” John giggled.

“...If you’re interested of course... He did look remarkably like you. I might have to purchase a copy for myself.”

John chuckled and all but led Sherlock to their room. He was definitely going to have to buy Lestrade a pint for this. Probably even two.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at mysticmerc-awesome


End file.
